A Night to Remember
by Chipmunk21
Summary: Lazlo and Edward go to the club where a night of dancing turns into something much more passionate yaoi boy/boy no flames don't read if you don't like


A Night to Remember

Edward POV

I was walking into the club hoping to leave as quickly as I got here, I was forced into getting back out into the dating scene by my friend Patsy. She told me that I couldn't leave until I had one dance with someone, which would be hard because I'm fresh out of a relationship making it hard to really enjoy my evening. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I'm also gay to make things even harder. Then I saw him an orange figure standing there across the dance floor just looking around. Our eyes connected for a moment, he looked familiar but it was too dark to really tell who he was. Thinking nothing of it I walked up to the bar.

Lazlo POV

I came out tonight after a long inner battle about my true sexuality but I knew the more I tried to deny it the harder it became to believe my denial and after many months the inner war came to an end and I finally accepted who I was. I decided to go out one night and try the club scene who knows tonight might be my lucky night. Now that I accepted that I was gay I could try just about anything to get me out of my solitude. I even took the time to get ready, got on a blue plaid shirt, grey skinny jeans and I put on some cologne on that smelled like bananas. I left the cabin I was staying at and left for the club.

I was standing in the back corner of the club just looking around hoping to spot someone when my eyes met with someones. I couldn't help but blush at the sudden shock of those piercing green eyes. He then looked away and went to the bar. I hung my head I thought there was something there but I guess... wait he was blushing and trying to get a better look. I decided to dance to a few songs by myself. I even danced with some guys but what I wanted to do is dance with him Edward. He may not have been able to see me but I saw him, Edward and I have been in cam together for many years now and he was the reason I started to question my sexuality, I noticed that I would blush and become aroused around him.

I had to hide myself until now. Today is my time I thought as I looked into his eyes again.

Edward POV

I was on my third when I noticed Lazlo dancing around having a good time, I felt my heart sink I've had a huge crush on Lazlo for years but he was the unattainable item to me. He could never be gay and even if he was why would he like me? I've done nothing but push him away since we met. I saw him dancing with a few guys which made me curious so I kept watching, he looked like he was having fun but it looked like something was missing. Those sky blue eyes are easy to read and I could see he wasn't having as good a time as he made it look. Then he looked over at me and our eyes connected again, but this time I saw something different in them, I could see want and longing. All of a sudden I smiled for the first time in what seemed like an eternity I then turned away to find Patsy. After searching for what seemed hours I finally found her. "Patsy, I think I'm in love with someone" I said she turned at me with the biggest smile "Well go get him Eddie you can do it" she said "Thanks that's all I needed to hear". I was about to turn around when I bumped into someone knocking us both to the floor. I looked up and saw him "Lazlo?" "The one and only" he said "Sorry about that I didn't see you there, I was actually just about to come talk to you." I said blushing with embarrassment and the fact that I'm head over heels for him. "No problem now that your here want to dance?" he asked holding out his hand. "I'd love to" I said placing my hand into his palm.

Lazlo POV

I was looking for Edward when suddenly something knocked me over, I looked up to see Edward "Lazlo I was coming to talk to you" he said to me. I couldn't help but blush thank goodness it was a dark setting I then held out y hand "would you like to dance?" I asked to my surprise he took my hand "I'd love to" When we stood up he threw his arms around my neck and we danced.

Edward POV

I threw my arms around Lazlo's neck as we danced and leaned into him I could smell the banana oil on him it was so sweet like chocolate dipped bananas. "Lazlo I was coming over to talk to you before."

"What is it Edward?" He asked . "Well Lazlo I've known you for a few years and I need to tell you I've fallen in love with you." I was more nervous than I had ever been after I realized I just confessed my love to Lazlo when he kissed me, I melted in his arms "I love you too Edward." "Wanna get out of this place?" "Of course" I said looking into his sky blues eyes. We left the club he had his tail around my waist. We got back to his cabin when he kissed me with more feeling and passion. I could feel his emotions pouring out onto me "Oh god I want you Lazlo"I said when we broke the kiss for air.

Lazlo's POV

We kissed for what seemed like hours when I lifted his shirt off and started feeling his chest I started to trail light kisses down his neck and body leaving little marks and bites on the way. He then lifted off my shirt and unbuttoned my jeans. Soon we were both in boxers kissing heated kisses I then removed his boxers and started pumping his cock. He started to moan at the action I was doing so I decided to take a step further I kissed down his body and took him into my mouth. He moaned loudly "Lazlo take me now I want you inside me" he moaned out. I smirked and walked over to the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. I poured some on my fingers and started to prepare Edward I added my first finger in and wriggled it around after a few pumps I added a second finger and scissored them until he felt stretched as I was about to pull my fingers out I got an idea I pumped them a few more times until I heard Edward scream in pure pleasure. _Found it _I thought to myself while mentally noting where that spot was. I poured a healthy amount of lube onto my cock and slowly entered Edward. I moaned as I felt his muscles massage my sensitive tip he was so tight. "Lazlo move" I happily obliged I pulled back and thrust in again hitting his spot dead on I set the rhythm hitting that bundle of nerves repeatedly causing him to moan. I felt the pressure building up between my legs "Edward I'm close" I moaned

"So am I Laz" he managed to get out. I then thrust in one more time hitting his spot causing him to scream my name as he climaxed, I felt his walls tighten and convulse around me causing me to scream his name as I climaxed filling his insides with my juices. I collapsed onto him ignoring the cum on my chest and his stomach. I wrapped my tail around our bodies pushing us closer together pulled the covers over us and snuggled into his warmth "I love you Eddie" I said "I love you too Laz" he said as we drifted to sleep.

Well thats it just this small oneshot I plan on writing something new soon. Check put my Alvin and the Chipmunks story the New Kid Chapter 6 will be up soon!


End file.
